Bangau Merah Jambu
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga yang berantakan/Meski harus berkubang dlm kesedihan.  Meski hrs melawan besarnya ombak dilautan.../"Jika aku ingin aku kembali, ikatkan burung bangau kertas merah jambu itu.../alur super flash/rated M for languange not lemon/RnR..


Ketika cinta sejati menetapkan tempatnya dihati.

Meski harus berkubang dalam kesedihan.

Meski harus melawan besarnya ombak dilautan.

Tetap…

Cinta sejati itu tak akan pernah hilang dan berpaling.

.

.

.

**Naruto 1999 ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bangau Merah Jambu © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura.**

**Warning: typos, alur flash, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, Januari 2009**

.

Didalam sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang terlihat membelah jalanan Konoha, Uchiha Sakura, nama seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah jambu sedang duduk dikursi belakang mobil sambil memegang erat sebuah amplop putih.

Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyuman merekah nan bahagia, tak lupa berkali-kali ia mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan atas apa yang dianugerahkan olehNya, _emerald_ indahnya nampak berbinar-binar menatap amplop putih yang sedari tadi erat dipegangnya.

Amplop putih yang didapatnya 1 jam yang lalu dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, amplop putih yang berhasil membuat sang wanita bagai disirami jutaan bunga-bunga tak kasat mata, amplop putih yang dinantikannya selama 2tahun pernikahannya dengan sang suami.

Deg.

Suaminya-

Yah, suaminya –Uchiha Sasuke- yang telah menikahinya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Suaminya yang **dulu pernah** mencintainya sepenuh jiwa, suaminya yang **dulu pernah** memperlakukan dirinya bagai wanita paling bahagia didunia.

Yah, itu semua dulu.

Dulu, saat mereka baru menikah, dulu saat mereka masih saling mencintai..-tepatnya saat suami tercintanya masih mencintainya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, 1 tahun yang lalu-

-suami tercintanya mulai melupakan dirinya, melupakan cintanya pada dirinya, melupakan semua kisah manis yang pernah terjalin diantara mereka.

Itu semua karena ia belum mampu memberikan keturunan bagi sang suami. 2 tahun hidup berumah tangga tanpa kehadiran seorang anak sungguh menyiksa batinnya, ia merasa menjadi seorang istri yang tak berguna, ia benar-benar merasa tak bisa membalas cinta sang suami, meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa ada campur tangan Tuhan mengapa sampai 2 tahun mereka belum dikaruniai anak.

Tapi sekarang, kesabaran mereka 2 tahun ini membuahkan hasil, Tuhan akhirnya memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk menjadi orang tua.

.

.

.

Mobil BMW yang ditumpangi Sakura mulai memasuki halaman mansion Uchiha.

Jantungnya berdebar, tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang amplop putih itu tampak berkeringat.

Ia penasaran…

Ia penasaran dengan reaksi sang suami jika ia membawa kabar yang sangat menggembirakan ini, berharap sang suami kembali mencintainya karena hal yang selama ini ditunggunya telah terwujud.

Sakura keluar dari mobil, langkahnya anggun dan pelan menaiki undakan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Tangan putihnya meraih knop pintu, dan-

PRAANKK.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Deg.

Tangan Sakura seketika bergetar hebat.

'Terjadi lagi, terjadi lagi.' gumamnya takut-takut.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, seketika matanya membelalak melihat keadaan ruang tamunya sudah hancur lebur akibat pecahan-pecahan vas bunga dan pajangan yang berserakan dilantai.

"Sasuke-sama, saya mohon kendalikan emosi anda!" ucap seseorang paruh baya yang ia yakini kepala pengawalnya, pak Hiroshi.

"Aaarrrghh!" tak salah lagi, itu pasti teriakan suaminya.

Maju sedikit, ia menemukan Sasuke sedang berada dikepungan para pengawalnya, matanya membelalak marah pada sosok pak Hiroshi yang berdiri tenang didepannya.

"Nyonya Sakura."ada sedikit raut khawatir saat mendapati sang istri dari Tuannya sedang berada dihadapannya.

Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke, Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura dengan mata tajam yang seolah bisa mengiris-irisnya. Sakura menelan ludah, dengan suara yang diusahakan datar ia menyuruh semua pengawalnya melepaskan Sasuke dan meninggalkannya berdua.

"Tapi, Nyonya Sakura-" sirat kekhawatiran makin jelas terlihat dari raut wajah pak Hiroshi, ia tahu jika ia meninggalkan Sakura bersama Tuannya maka bisa dipastikan, Sakura akan jadi bahan amarahnya tanpa ampun, dan bagi Sakura…itu sudah biasa.

"Tak apa pak Hiroshi, tolong tinggalkan kami." Sakura kembali bersuara walau kali ini terdengar lirih.

Dengan berat hati, pak Hiroshi memerintahkan kedua pengawal yang sedang mengepung tangan kanan-kiri Sasuke untuk melepaskan Sasuke.

**BUGH..BUGH..**

Selepasnya Sasuke langsung meninju mereka hingga mereka menabrak lemari pajangan.

Pak Hiroshi menghampiri mereka dan langsung membawa mereka pamit setelah mereka membungkuk rendah pada Sakura dan Sasuke, Sakura hanya menatap nanar pengawal mereka dengan tatapan wajah yang menyiratkan kata maaf, pak Hiroshi menjawabnya dengan senyuman maklum dan anggukan.

Setelah mereka pergi Sakura perlahan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura menaruh tas tangan merah dan amplop putihnya di atas meja.

Disentuhnya pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." panggilnya lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

PLAAK..

Refleks Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dari bahunya.

"Mau apa kau wanita tak tahu diuntung?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, Sakura hanya menunduk dengan airmata yang tanpa sadar telah tumpah.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Pekerjaanmu melelahkan?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang halus, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh cinta.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu Sasuke langsung melancarkan tamparan telak dipipi kanan Sakura hingga Sakura tersungkur kelantai.

"Aku lelah denganmu!" raung Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Wanita tak tahu diri, aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu Sasuke langsung berjalan melewatinya, menendang keras kaki Sakura dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju lantai 2.

Sementara Sakura?

Ia hanya menangis menahan perih pada pipi dan kakinya, juga hatinya.

Seperti ini lagi, terjadi lagi.

Semenjak setahun yang lalu suaminya memang berubah menjadi sesosok iblis yang selalu membuat Sakura ketakutan.

Jarang pulang, waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk minum-minum di diskotik, perangainya kasar, pusing sedikit mengamuk dan main tangan –seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini-, bahkan sebagai Presdir ia sudah tak pernah lagi mau mengurusi perusahaannya, maka mau tak mau sekarang digantikan oleh Sakura.

Semua ini apa lagi kalau bukan karena keturunan yang tak kunjung datang melengkapi rumah tangga mereka.

Keturunan?

Ahh iya, dia hampir lupa tentang amplop surat itu. menyadari ada hal penting yang harus disampaikannya pada Sasuke, Sakura bergegas bangun untuk menghampiri suaminya.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura memijakkan kakinya, Sasuke sudah terlihat turun dari tangga dengan pakaian rapi dan sepuntung rokok dimulut.

Sakura membelalak, ia tak pernah tahu sang suami sekarang seorang perokok.

Melihat Sakura menatapnya, Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melewati Sakura, mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, airmata sudah menganak sungai dipipinya.

"…" Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun."

"…" tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke, Sakura menaikkan beberapa oktaf suaranya hingga-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

BRAAAKK..

"Aargghh.." Sakura menjerit, Sasuke dengan gerakan sangat cepat berbalik dan mencekik leher Sakura, tak hanya itu, ia juga menabrakkan Sakura kedinding.

"DIAM DAN JANGAN PERNAH CARI AKU LAGI!" itulah kalimat terakhir yang Sakura dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan terjatuh pingsan, darah terlihat mengalir dari belakang kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kepalanya mengalami gegar otak ringan dan ada perasaan tertekan pada dirinya. tapi tak apa, asal cukup istirahat Nyonya Sakura sudah bisa pulih seperti sediakala." ucap sang dokter pada pak Hiroshi, saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar Sakura.

Pak Hiroshi dan bibi Mizu –kepala pelayan- tampak serius mendengarkan sang dokter.

"Walaupun begitu, saya harap setelah ini Nyonya Sakura jangan disuruh bekerja dulu, dan jangan beri beliau beban pikiran karena bisa menganggu kesehatan dirinya dan janinnya." lanjut sang dokter.

"Baik Dok." pak Hiroshi mengangguk.

Setelah memberikan resep untuk Sakura, Dokter itupun pamit meninggalkan mereka diantar pak Hiroshi.

"Sasuke-sama belum tahu keadaan Nyonya Sakura." pak Hiroshi menatap bibi Mizu yang sedang mengompres kepala Sakura.

"Iya, bahkan Nyonya Sakura belum sempat memberitahu Sasuke-sama tentang kehamilannya." Bibi Mizu menatap nanar Sakura yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bising yang memekakan telinga terdengar di dalam sebuah diskotik.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berada didepan _counter_, matanya sayu, dimejanya terlihat 2 botol bir yang telah kosong, mulutnya sesekali maracau mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

Sesekali terlihat wanita-wanita penghibur datang untuk mencoba merayu Sasuke namun ditolak kasar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Suigetsu, teman sekaligus seorang yang bekerja dibar itu hanya mendengus dan menyeringai melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Syuuut..

Tangannya dengan cepat merebut gelas terakhir yang hampir diminum Sasuke.

"HEI-" Sasuke mendelik marah menatap Suigetsu.

"Kau sudah cukup mabuk sobat. kendalikan dirimu, aku tak mau membawamu pulang kerumahku dengan susah payah." Suigetsu menyeringai.

"Cih!"

"Ayolah, lupakan istri mandulmu itu, kita bersenang-senang. ada banyak wanita cantik disini, kau bisa melantai bersama mereka diatas sana." kata Suigetsu sambil melirik lantai dansa yang diisi oleh wanita-wanita penghibur.

"Shut the fuck up!"

.

.

.

"Sial! kau berat sekali!" Suigetsu mendengus sebal, ia susah payah membopong Sasuke kedalam rumahnya, sejak awal tadi memang Sasuke meminta untuk tinggal sementara dirumah Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya meracau tak jelas menanggapi Suigetsu.

Sampai dikamar tamu Suigetsu langsung merebahkan Sasuke dikasur.

Suigetsu menatapnya penuh arti dan langsung duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku punya barang bagus untukmu, aku yakin setelah ini kau bisa melupakan masalahmu." Suigetsu menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang mengerang memegangi kepalanya.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, Suigetsu mendecih namun segera merogoh kantong celananya dan menemukan beberapa butir pil berwarna kuning.

"Untuk pertama kali, gratis ku berikan padamu." ujarnya sambil menjejalkan paksa pil tersebut kedalam mulut Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Sasuke meninggalkan rumah, Sakura terus mengurung diri dalam kamar, pola makannya tak beraturan menyebabkan ia terpaksa harus di infus dirumah, bahkan hampir saja ia kehilangan janinnya jika saja Dokter tak bertindak tegas menyuruh Sakura makan dan meminum vitamin.

Sungguh ia sangat berharap suaminya pulang agar ia bisa memberitahu kabar bahagia yang belum sempat ia utarakan pada Sasuke.

Ia rindu Sasuke, ia rindu suaminya. suami yang telah memberinya kebahagiaan, suami yang sampai detik ini dicintainya… seumur hidup.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hidupnya perlahan makin gelap dan hancur setelah pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersama Suigetsu.

Bahkan sekarang ia bukan hanya seorang perokok dan peminum tapi juga pecandu obat-obatan terlarang, ia sungguh sudah tak perduli lagi pada hidupnya juga Sakura, yang sampai saat ini tak bisa memberikan keturunan –pikirnya-.

.

.

.

**September 2009.**

**.**

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Hidan dan beberapa teman Sasuke tampak khidmat menikmati pesta kecil mereka. beberapa botol minuman keras berserakan diatas meja ditemani cemilan kecil, rokok dan beberapa butir pil ekstasi.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan ditempat berbeda, Sakura sedang berada diruang bersalin Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia sedang berjuang hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan bayi laki-lakinya.

Sesekali ia meneriakkan nama Sasuke, berharap suaminya datang dan menguatkannya.

.

BRAAAK..

"Jangan bergerak!" polisi tiba-tiba mendobrak rumah Suigetsu, polisi memang sudah mengetahui bahwa dirumah tersebut sering diadakan pesta narkoba, polisi pun sebenarnya sudah lama mengincar Suigetsu yang ternyata adalah seorang pemakai, pengedar dan pembunuh bayaran.

Melihat ada banyak polisi datang mereka langsung berusaha kabur namun dapat ditangkap.

Dooorrr..

Terdengar suara letusan dari salah seorang polisi mengenai Hidan, membuat laki-laki berambut putih itu langsung tersungkur. sedangkan Sasuke langsung diborgol tanpa perlawanan.

.

Suara bayi menggema dalam ruang bersalin, bayi laki-laki sehat dengan berat 3kg dan panjang 45cm lahir dengan selamat.

Bayi laki-laki yang tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan tipis dan mata onyx yang mengingatkan Sakura pada sang suami.

Suster tersebut menaruh bayinya didada Sakura.

Airmata Sakura mengalir, ia sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih, sangat bahagia karena kedatangan malaikat kecilnya namun sedih karena sang ayah belum kembali sampai saat ini.

"Ryuu." gumam Sakura lirih sambil menatap ryuu yang tengkurap didada Sakura.

"Bunda sayang Ryuu." airmata langsung deras menetes di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**November 2012**

**.**

Sasuke duduk diam ditepi kasur dalam jeruji besi.

Yah, setelah penangkapan itu Sasuke dan teman-temannya divonis hukuman penjara 3 tahun seraya melakukan rehabilitasi.

Dan selama 3 tahun pula ia merenungi, ia menyesal…

Ia menyesal atas semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat, ia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan wanita yang mencintainya, ia menyesal karena sikapnya, dan ia sangat menyesal karena ia baru sadar bahwa ia **masih sangat** mencintai istrinya.

Bulan depan masa tahanannya telah habis, itu berarti ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Namun ia bingung harus pulang kemana, sejujurnya ia malu jika harus kembali lagi kerumah, ia juga takut untuk kembali kerumah, ia takut ia tidak lagi diterima disana. maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk ikut salah satu temannya ke Otogakure dan memulai hidup baru entah bagaimana caranya.

Memikirkan ia akan meninggalkan seluruh kehidupannya disini Sasuke menangis, sungguh dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin kembali pada sang istri, memulai hidup baru dan bahagia meskipun ia tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat.

Yah hidup bahagia, ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya dengan membuat istrinya kembali bahagia.

Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha jenius, maka ia pun membuat suatu pilihan sederhana untuk istrinya tercinta melalui surat.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke mengambil secarik kertas yang memang dari tadi dipegangnya dan langsung menulis sesuatu didalamnya beralaskan bantal yang diletakkan diatas pahanya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berada diberanda halaman kediaman Uchiha, matanya fokus menatap seorang anak laki-laki tampan berusia 3 tahun yang sedang bermain sepeda mini roda 3 bersama pak Hiroshi, sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat anaknya menggembungkan pipi dan hampir menangis karena pak Hiroshi melepas tangannya pada pegangan sepeda.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan sang anak ia dikejutkan oleh salah seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Nana?" tanya Sakura halus.

"Maaf mengganggu Nyonya Sakura, barusan ada sebuah surat datang untuk Nyonya." jawab pelayan tersebut sedikit menunduk hormat.

"Kalau dari bank taruh saja dimeja." ujarnya menatap Sakura.

"Sepertinya bukan Nyonya, tak ada nama dan alamat pengirimnya disini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, dengan rasa penasaran ia pun mengambil surat tersebut dari pelayannya.

Ryuu sudah mengayuh sepedanya kehalaman belakang bersama pak Hiroshi.

Disobeknya surat tersebut.

Matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdebar membaca isi surat didalamnya tentang siapa pengirimnya.

Dengan perlahan ia membaca kata demi kata dari surat tersebut.

.

Sakura cintaku…

Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut mendapat surat dariku setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkanmu seorang diri.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…

Bahwa…aku menyesal.

Maafkan atas segala kesalahanku selama ini, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik dan tak bisa membahagiakanmu.

Hidup jauh darimu dengan segala masalah yang menghampiriku membuatku sadar, bahwa aku membutuhkanmu, bahwa aku masih sangat…sangat mencintaimu.

Aku tahu kau pasti sulit menerimanya.

Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah sangat terlambat menyadarinya.

Jika memang sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk ku kembali, jangan pernah tunggu aku.

Namun jika kau masih mempunyai perasaan padaku, jika kau ingin aku kembali padamu maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?

Aku tahu kau sangat gemar membuat burung bangau kertas.

Maka dari itu, jika memang aku masih layak untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, ikatkanlah **seekor** –hanya **seekor- **burung bangau kertas berwarna merah jambu pada satu-satunya pohon Sakura yang berada ditaman kota dekat rumah kita. minggu kedua bulan desember aku akan menaiki bus dan melewati tempat tersebut, apabila aku lewat dan tidak menemukan burung bangau kertas tersebut, tidak apa-apa, aku akan tahu dan mengerti, aku tak akan turun dari bus yang membawaku ke Otogakure dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah lagi mengganggu hidupmu.

.

Yang mencintaimu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Seketika surat itu sukses meluncur kebawah kaki Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

**Minggu kedua, Desember 2012**

**.**

Hari pembebasannya tiba, dia sangat gelisah, bukan karena Sakura tak membalas surat darinya karena dia tahu Sakura tak akan membalas suratnya karena ia tak menuliskan alamat pengirimnya, ia gelisah karena ia tak tahu apakah Sakura menerima surat darinya atau tidak. sekalipun ia menerima dan membacanya apakah Sakura mau memaafkannya?

Bersama teman-temannya ia mulai menaiki bus. ia sudah menceritakan perihal surat yang ia berikan kepada istrinya kepada teman-temannya, maka dengan itu teman-temannya ingin ikut melihat apa jawaban istrinya.

Waktu berjalan sangat tak menentu, jantungnya berdebar-debar menerka-nerka apa jawaban Sakura meski ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan diijinkan kembali, kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap pemandangan jendela diluar bus, tangannya berkeringat.

Saat hendak memasuki jalan taman kota seorang temannya meminta supir bus untuk menjalankan busnya dengan perlahan.

Hatinya semakin berdebar-debar saat bus mendekati taman kota, keringat dingin mengucur deras, dia masih tak berani mengangkat kepalanya sampai salah satu temannya Hidan menepuk bahunya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemandangan diluar.

Dengan takut-takut ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Airmata menetes membasahi pipinya..

Ia tidak melihat seekor burung bangau kertas merah jambu dipohon Sakura tersebut.

Tidak ada seekor burung bangau kertas merah jambu…

Tidak ada…

Tidak ada seekor…

Tidak ada sebuah…

.

.

.

Melainkan ada ratusan bahkan ribuan burung bangau kertas merah jambu yang bergantungan dipohon Sakura yang bunganya sudah gugur –atau sengaja digugurkan- tersebut, keseluruhan pohon tersebut terlihat sangat indah.

Sasuke menghentikan busnya, matanya membelalak tatkala melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu sedang duduk membelakanginya dibangku bawah pohon tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera turun dan berlari menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Semakin dekat jantungnya semakin berdebar, namun ia berhenti dengan raut wajah bingung ketika melihat ternyata Sakura tak sendirian disana. ada seorang batita lucu yang berada dipangkuan sang istri, ia menyadari bahwa rambut dan matanya menyerupai dirinya, hatinya mencelos, tak sadar ia memanggil nama Sakura membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menghambur kepelukannya.

Sasuke masih terlalu terkejut sehingga tak membalas dekapan sang istri, matanya fokus kearah bangku didepannya tempat anak tersebut duduk.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun." tanyanya dengan wajah mengernyit.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, baru ia ingin membuka suara Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

"Anak itu-" Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Anak kita." Sakura tersenyum, tangannya memegang pipi Sasuke, ada perasaan nyeri mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak sesehat dulu, wajahnya semakin tirus dan tubuhnya makin kurus.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, tatapannya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"-malam saat kau pergi…aku baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit, aku baru tahu bahwa aku hamil, tetapi…" setetes airmata turun dari _emerald_ Sakura.

"Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk memberitahumu." ujar Sakura lirih.

Sekelumit perasaan bersalah hinggap dihatinya, ia sekarang benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang suami dan ayah paling brengsek didunia.

Melihat airmuka sang suami berubah sedih Sakura berkata lagi.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, kami memaafkanmu." Sakura lalu menghampiri bangku dan mengangkat Ryuu kedalam gendongannya.

Ryuu menatap Sasuke takut-takut, Sasuke kembali menampakkan raut kecewa.

Melihat itu Sakura tersenyum, ia maklum karena Ryuu memang begitu terhadap orang asing.

"Ryuu, ini ayah." Sakura berkata pada Ryuu, Ryuu menoleh menatap ibunya.

"Ini ayah." ulangnya sekali lagi.

Entah ia mengerti atau tidak, Ryuu tidak lagi menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

"…"

"A..yah." ucap Ryuu terbata, Sasuke tersenyum, ada kupu-kupu tak kasat mata berkeliaran dalam perutnya.

"A..yah." panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ayah..ayah..AYAH." ucapnya berkali-kali kini sambil tertawa riang dan menggerak-gerak tangannya hendak menggapai Sasuke, Sasuke menyambutnya dengan gendongan, pelukan dan ciuman kemudian ia pun menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir sang istri.

Setetes airmata mengalir dari onyxnya, tangis bahagia, tangis kelegaan.

Mereka masih tak menyadari bus tersebut masih ada, para penumpangnya menyaksikan mereka dengan airmata berlinang.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih, Sakura…

.

Aku mencintai kalian berdua…

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya readers kalau ceritanya jelek, cerita ini terinspirasi dari renungan berjudul "Ikatkan pita kuning untukku" yang ku baca diinternet, namun banyak yang aku rubah dan ku kembangin jadi sedemikian rupa begini, disini juga pita kuningnya ku ganti dengan burung bangau merah jambu.**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalau jelek dan mengecewakan, kekurangan2 dari fic ini mohon para readers memaklumi, karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, maka dari itu fic saya jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih dan**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**23-03-2012**


End file.
